


Colors

by XxDepressedShipperxX



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Blushing Kageyama Tobio, Character Death, Cheesy, Closets, Crying, Fireworks, Hair Dyeing, Happy Ending, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, I think there might be two, I will warn on the chapter that has it, Idiots in Love, Jealous Hinata Shouyou, Kageyama Tobio in Love, M/M, Milk, OOC, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pastels, Please Kill Me, Romance, Sad, Snow, Sorry Not Sorry, Stars, Sunsets, Team Dynamics, The team just being really cute for no reason, Thunder and Lightning, Tsukishima Kei is a Little Shit, Vacation, Volleyball, Winter, magenta - Freeform, only a little though, roller skating, so is tanaka, sorry - Freeform, strawberry milk, sugamamma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxDepressedShipperxX/pseuds/XxDepressedShipperxX
Summary: A collection of unrelated short story's made from a color themed prompt.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 20





	1. Magenta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ServerNotFound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ServerNotFound/gifts).



Title: Magenta

Prompt: Hinata dye’s his hair magenta over the weekend. 

Summary: Hinata decides it might be time to change up his hair after a little chat with Yachi…

Disclaimer: I know this is annoying but I have to let you know that I don't own any of this nor do I claim to own any of this.

It was a warm Friday in September. Yachi and Hinata were sharing their usual quiet lunch together when Yachi looked up from one of her girly teen magazines.   
“Hey Hinata” Yachi began. “Do you think I should dye my hair?”   
“Hmmmm…” Hinata contemplated the idea quietly. “ I guess that would depend on what color.” He finally decided.  
“Ooh! What about blue?” Yachi exclaimed.   
Hinata nodded his head excitedly. “That would be awesome!”  
“You know what” Yachi said after a while. “I think you would look really cute if you dyed the ends of your hair magenta.”   
“Really? You think so?”  
“Yeah! I think it would look really nice.”   
The lunch bell rang interrupting their conversation, sending them both on their way to class.

*Time Skip* (Monday morning practice) 

Hinata was the last to arrive for practice. That was probably a good thing because as soon as he walked in the door everything got a little out of hand.  
“Woah Hinata nice hair!” Noya exclaimed jumping with excitement.  
“Awe it looks so cute Hinata.” Suga chimed in.

Everyone was complementing Hinata’s new hair...even Tsukishima. Well everyone except Kageyama. He was standing in the middle of the gym hand over his mouth blushing violently. He jolted out of his shocked state when the room looked at him expectantly.   
“Uhhh...I...it looks...really...really...nice?” He drew up the end of the sentence into a question struggling to find the proper words to use in this situation.

The whole team was trying and horribly failing to muffle their giggles. Hinata stood still shocked processing the compliment for a second.  
“Uh...Thanks.” Hinata replied with a bright magenta blush across his cheeks.


	2. Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone on the Karasuno volleyball team is up to something...something evil

Title: Green

Prompt: Hinata and Kageyama end up trapped in a supply closet for the night (This doesn't really go with the color but oh well I like the story anyways.) 

Summary: Someone on the Karasuno volleyball team is up to something...something evil

Disclaimer: I gave one in the first chapter. I really don't care enough to copy and paste.

Kageyama followed Hinata into one of the storage closets to help him put away the extra supplies from practice. BANG! The closet door suddenly slammed shut. CLICK! The sound of the lock being pushed in echoed in the stunned silence of the room. Kageyama whipped around and tried the handle but as expected the door was locked.   
“What the hell!” Kageyama yelled as he pounded on the door trying to get someone to come and open it.  
“Kageyama calm down. We can't just kick the door down.” Hinata reasoned.  
Grudgingly Kageyama quit trying to open the door.  
“Okay what now?” Hinata asked.  
“How am i supposed to know? It’s not like I’m the genius who decided to put the locks on the outside of the door.” Kageyama barked. Sending the room into an awkward silence. “Sorry.” Kageyama mumbled after a while.   
“It’s alright.”   
The closet fell back into silence. Both boys too busy trying to think of a way out to talk. It was already dark outside and according to the silence beyond the door everyone else had already gone home.  
“I guess we're gonna be stuck here for the night.” Kageyama said, finally breaking the thick blanket of silence.   
“Oh okay.” Hinata said slumping down to the floor in resignation, pillowing his head on his arms that rested over his knees.   
“At least it can’t get any worse” Kageyama said, joining Hinata on the floor.  
Drip.Drip. Drip. The sound of the rain was soothing at first but that didn’t last long. The rumble of thunder was heard right above their heads followed by the sharp sparking of lightning. Hinata jumped violently. Fear evident on his face. Kageyama in an attempt to help calm Hinata down draped his arm carefully over the other boy's shoulders.  
“Thanks.” Hinata said, attempting a small smile.  
“Just go to sleep okay. We’re safe in here.” Kageyama demands.  
Hinata closed his eyes leaning on Kageyama for support, he fell asleep along with Kageyama. 

The rest of the team showed in the morning finally unlocking the door. Instead of finding a closet filled with volleyball equipment like they expected they found Hinata and Kageyama sitting together asleep on the floor, soft smiles on their faces.   
“TANAKA!” Daichi yelled furious ”I TOLD YOU NO!”


	3. Orange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Hinata’s birthday and it seems everyone’s forgotten.

Title: Orange

Prompt: Orange fireworks for Hinata. 

Summary: It's Hinata’s birthday and it seems everyone’s forgotten.

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Today was Hinata’s birthday! The best day of the whole year. Hinata was in an exceptionally good mood that morning. On the way to school he hummed his favorite song loudly and wondered about how he would get to celebrate with his team. However when he arrived at morning practice everything was normal. Practice went on with not even a single happy birthday wish. Everyone had forgotten his birthday.

For the rest of the day Hinata was miserable. So when he arrived at afternoon practice his eyes were rimmed red from crying and his nose was runny and pink. Suga quickly rushed over.  
“Hinata whats wrong?!” Have you been crying?”   
“It’s alright suga I’m fine really.” Hinata assured him.  
“Hinata it’s okay to not be fine. You don't have to be happy all the time.”  
Hinata broke down unable to hold back his tears any longer. “It’s stupid just...I...No one remembered my birthday.” He cried softly.  
“Oh Hinata.” Suga said utterly heartbroken. “We didn’t forget we were just waiting to surprise you.”  
“Really?” Hinata sniffled tears still streaming down his cheeks.  
“Yes really.”

Suga led Hinata and the rest of the team out to the back of the gym.  
“Whaaa? Fireworks!” Hinata exclaimed, jumping up and down tears long forgotten. 

Suga and Daichi slowly and carefully lit off the fireworks. It wasn't long before Kageyama wandered over to where Hinata was sitting in the grass.   
“Hey!” He called loudly over the fireworks.  
“Oh! Hey Kageyama.” Hinata shouted back.  
“I got you a present.” Kageyama sat down next to Hinata handing him a little box.  
“What is it? What is it?”   
“Just open it you dummy.”  
Hinata carefully opened the box. Inside was a new pair of volleyball shoes in Hinata’s very favorite color blue* “Woah.” Hinata breathed “These are AWESOME! Thank you Kageyama.” Hinata shouted loudly, jumping on Kageyama hugging him tightly.  
“Your welcome.” Kageyama replied with a light blush high on his cheeks.

Hinata turned his head back towards the sky just as the last firework was lit. It exploded in a vibrant shade of orange just like his hair. Hinata smiled to himself, this was the best birthday ever.


	4. Pastel Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With no other choice but to be late to school Kageyama is forced to wear a little pastel.

Title: Pastel Yellow 

Prompt: Kageyama wears pastel clothes to school.

Summary: With no other choice but to be late to school Kageyama is forced to wear a little pastel.

Kageyama was already running late thanks to his stupid alarm clock that didnt go off. So when he looked into his closet and saw it was empty aside from some rather girly outfits his grandmother sent him a while back there was no other choice but to wear them. He chose a pastel yellow shirt with little fish on it, some light blue jeans and a white sweater from the closet and got dressed as quickly as possible. With no time to eat or say goodbye to his mom Kageyama ran out the door and towards school. 

“You're late.” Daichi remarked eyebrows going up in surprise at both the boy's lateness and out of character wardrobe choice.  
“Sorry it won’t happen again.” Kageyama apologized before rushing to change.  
“Did you see what he was wearing?” Tsukishima asked, hiding a laugh behind his hand. “He looked rather girly don't you think?”  
“Well I thought he looked nice.” Suga chimed in attempting to be as supportive as possible.  
“Yeah it made him look less scary...and kinda cute.” Hinata added whispering the last part so no one would hear.

Kageyama came back dressed and ready for practice ending the previous discussion regarding his outfit (and sanity).

Throughout the day Kageyama was surrounded by girls charmed by his cutesy outfit. Hinata was very pouty come lunch time due to lack of attention. He was at his breaking point.  
“I know you look super cute and approachable today but really can’t those girls control themselves...honestly.” Hinata huffed in annoyance.  
“You-you think I look cute?” Kagyeama asked, spitting out his milk.  
“Well I-I just...well...that's not even the important part.” Hinata whined going bright red.

Right then and there Kageyama decided this was his new favorite outfit, pastels and all.


	5. Dark Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Kageyama walk home from practice under the stars.

Title: Dark Blue

Prompt: Kageyama’s eyes and the night sky

Summary: Hinata and Kageyama walk home from practice under the stars.

Kageyama and Hinata were walking home from practice one evening. The sun had set a long time ago leaving the sky a deep blue color. Hinata turned his warm brown eyes towards the darkened sky filled with shining stars. His breath ghosted from his lips as he gasped at the pure beauty of the map of lights above him.   
“Kageyama.” He whispered softly. “Look at the sky, it's beautiful.”  
Kageyama raised his eyes from the pavement to the sky above him. “Your right.” He replied breathless.  
“The color reminds me a bit of your eyes.” Hinata remarks quietly. “Absolutely stunning.”


	6. Strawberry Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama is hopelessly in love and it’s all thanks to a bit of strawberry milk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a bit sad. I hope you enjoy anyway.

Title: Strawberry Red

Prompt: Strawberry milk

Summary: Kageyama is hopelessly in love and it’s all thanks to a bit of strawberry milk.

Kageyama’s favorite drink was strawberry milk. Lately Kageyama had fallen into the habit of bringing extra milk to school for Hinata. Everything had started to change for him after he and Hinata shared that first box of strawberry milk. Suddenly Kageyama found himself interested in the things Hinata liked and disliked and the more time the two boys spent together the more Kageyama wanted to be on the list of things Hinata liked. The times he spent with Hinata were the highlights of his days, the things he looked forward to the most and remembered more clearly. Kageyama was in love and he knew it. Though there was nothing he could do about it. He knew he was nothing more to the other boy than a box of free milk and a quick toss once in a while. He was lost and without hope, never daring to confess just so things could stay the same. So their friendship could stay the same. That’s the way it stayed until the two bays parted ways after highschool. Until the bonds that tied them were gone.


	7. Neon Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga decides to bring the team to a roller rink to help them de-stress before nationals.

Title: Neon Pink

Prompt: Retro roller skating rink

Summary: Suga decides to bring the team to a roller rink to help them de-stress before nationals.

Karasuno’s volleyball team had been really tense and stressed lately. So in an effort to boost the team's spirits and help them relax Suga organized a little...field trip of sorts. Suga piled the rest of the team into a bus and they were off to the surprise. 

After a bit the bus pulled into the parking lot of a roller skating rink.  
“Awesome!” Hinata shouted bouncing up and down in his seat.  
“Aww sweet! Tanaka I bet there's gonna be a bunch of cute girls!” Noya exclaimed running to the front of the bus.   
“Tanaka. Noya. This is a team trip NOT for girls.” Daichi reprimanded.  
“Sorry Daichi.” Noya and Tanaka said shoulders slumping in disappointment.  
“Okay.” Suga stood up to explain interrupting Noya and Tanaka’s pity party. “I thought it might be nice to give us all a break from all the practicing we have been doing. So I discussed it with Daichi and we decided that a roller rink would be fun. So with that being said we rented out the rink. Have fun!” With that Suga pushed open the door of the bus. Everyone raced out towards the front door of the rink with Hinata and Kageyama in the lead.

After all the necessary stamping of hands and collection of and lacing up of skates the team was finally ready to start skating. Noya and Hinata were the first ones out skating around the rink like pros with Suga Daichi Tanaka and Tsukishima not far behind. The rest of the team however were still on the edge of the rink, barely even able to stand up on their own. Noya skated over to Asahi and offered to help so at least they were making some semblance of progress. Yamaguchi was clinging desperately to Tsukishima while they made their way around. Leaving Kageyama who was too stubborn to accept help from Suga or Daichi so he couldn’t get anywhere. Well that was until Hinata skated over a second later.   
“Hey Kageyama come on and skate with me.”  
“Hinata I can’t. I don’t even know how.”  
“That’s okay I can help you.” Hinata offered happily.   
“Awe but why not?”   
“Because it’s stupid anyways.” Kageyama said, rolling his eyes.  
Kageyama was stubborn but Hinata really wouldn’t take no for an answer. He grabbed Kageyama’s hand and pulled him out onto the rink. It wasn’t very smooth though. Kageyama didn’t know how to stop so he ended up plowing into Hinata sending them both to the floor. The team erupted into giggles and Suga even took a few photos for laughs. 

The rest of the day was spent skating until their feet were sore. Exhausted and content the boys piled back into the bus and looked through their photos on the way back. Hoping to sneak in some practice.


	8. Crimson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata remembers a time when he was able to share red velvet cupcakes with the boy he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS WHY THE WORK IS TAGGED WITH MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Title: Crimson

Prompt: Red velvet cupcakes

Summary: Hinata remembers a time when he was able to share red velvet cupcakes with the boy he loved.

Red velvet cupcakes. They were Shoyo’s favorite.  
“How did you know?” He asked happy tears in his eyes. Shoyo flashed back to the last day he had spent with Tobio. They had just left their favorite bakery across from the flower shop where Shoyo used to work. They had ordered red velvet cupcakes. Tobio didn’t look both ways before crossing the street and an out of control truck slammed into him at 60mph. He died instantly.   
“Because big brother” Natsu’s voice brought Shoyo back to reality. “I remember you used to eat them with Tobio all the time.”  
Shoyo began to cry and knelt down next to his little sister. “Thanks Natsu I love you.”


	9. White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Karasuno volleyball team gets stranded in a snow storm.

Title: White

Prompt: Snow

Summary: The Karasuno volleyball team gets stranded in a snow storm.

The snow had begun to fall outside hours ago. Though none of the members of the Karasuno volleyball team knew that. By the time anyone had noticed the snow was already far too deep for anyone to make it safely home. Daichi as the captain proposed everyone stay in the gym to avoid an impossible journey home. He met no objection. It was settled. Everyone was staying together for the night. Some member of the team were a little (over) excited…(Noya, Tanaka, Hinata and Suga) while others were more filled with regret for not objecting while they had the chance (Tsukishima and Kageyama) with the rest of the team somewhere in the middle. Surprisingly after the initial shock of being basically trapped together wore off everyone was ready for a long night of rest. Every one slept soundly through the night.


End file.
